Teen Titans: Nul n'échappe à la mort
by loucas.leclerc
Summary: Héros ou méchant. protecteur ou de destructeur. le faucheur est libre, Les Titans devez résoudre ce problème avent que la situation devient mauvaise. Avis S'il vous plaît. Avertissement, contient sadique scène de combat.
1. Chapter 1

POV: Le père du héros ou méchant

 **Cimetière Jumpcity**

Une maison tombal dune personne inconnue.

 _'' Mon enfant, Le jour de ta naissance, J'ai toujours dit que tu accomplira de grandes choses ... ''_

à l'intérieur du tombeau avec un corps qui a était renfermé par le temps. L'homme porte du cuir, une capuchon noire et un masque jaune qui inspiré la mort.

'' _... ..Nick_ ''

Les yeux du cadavre remplis dune lueur sombre derrière la masque des morts.

 **une heure plus tard**

le faucheur se déplace de sa propre maison tombe, Le ciel nuageux, il voie une statue du faucheur dans le milieu du cimetière, le faucheur se rapproche de la statue est sculpté le mot.

 **Nul n'échappe à la mort**

Il a lu chaque mot qui est gravé sur la statue et a remarqué que la statue du faucheur a une arme.

'' _Mon fils ... ses avec une grande fierté que je tes vue grandir et de devenir un guerrier, Au service de notre famille._ ''

il ramasse la faux de la statue, puis il regarde son reflète sur la lame.

'' _Souvenez toi ... notre famille a toujours lutté pour la justice et la vérité_ ''

les yeux du faucheur briller de flamme bleu sur la lame.

'' _Et je sais que tu va me faire honneur a notre famille et de ton titre._ ''

Il lève sa faux puis il heurte le sol, Qui se transforme en une faux digne de la mort avec une flamme bleue qui traverse le corps qui se sent en maintenant en vie. Il vol vers le haut de la statue pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le cimetière.

'' _Mais la plus belle des victoires mon fils, ses de se battre pour le bien de l'homme_ ''

Les corbeaux se dirige vers le faucheur mais il passe à côté de lui, puis il remarque une ville cachée par les nuages.

'' _Je te confié cela ... car lorsque ma vie s'achèvera_ ''

Le faucheur met sa faux sur l'épaule droit en regardant la ville

'' _Toi ... tu serez une grande légende_ ''

 **Teen** **Titans:** **Nul n'échappe à la mort.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Titans: Nul n'échappe à la mort: partie Un**

Le faucheur regarde attentivement la ville, le monde a changer depuis sont sommeille, quand soudain une âme d'une petite fille qui pleure.

"ARRÊTER S'IL VOUS PLAÎT NON"

La voix entant le faucheur, il regarde derrière l'épaule, puis il se transforme en fumée pour s'approche, le faucheur voit trois voyous qui ont vandalisé une pierre tombale et une petite fille fantôme qui pleure, le faucheur n'aime pas que les agresseurs s'attaque a une petite fille, pour qui a fait ses impardonnable, il se transforme en fumée pour prendre par surprise, il prend la forme humaine puis ensuite il regarde les trois voyous sans se faire remarquer, il écoute leur conversation.

"Rappelle moi pourquoi personne ne vient ici?" demande le voyou avec un bonnet

"Personne vient du fait que selon la légende, la mort vie ici." répond le voyou une tuque

"Peur de lui?'' répondit les voyous à travers les cheveux, les deux voyous semble le plus fort et le plus courageux qui se réplique.

«Je ne dois pas être être la mort car il n'existe pas, je suis prêt à y faire face a lui."dit le voyou. Le faucheur courageux et sans peur avait attendu assez longtemps, il lève sa faux pour frapper le sol pour attirer des voyous, il me regarde manière suspecte alors ils se moquent du faucheur, je me penche ma tête à gauche et curieux de voir comment le chef va me dire.

"Et tu crois me faire peur? Sûrement vous êtes un gars qui se croit en Halloween mais j'ai des nouvelles pour vous." Le voyou préparer un coup de poing pour frappe le faucheur mais sont coup de poing à traverser le corps du faucheur, les trois voyous geler.

"Même pas mal." Répondais le faucheur avec une voix sombre et effrayant. les trois voyous cour pour sauver de leur vie, le grand faucheur regarde trois cibles cachant puis il se transforme en fumée noire pour la poursuite ses cibles, les trois voyous ont réussi à trouver la sortie, ils reprendre leur souffle et dire.

«Je ne reviens plus jamais ici."

"moi aussi."

"pour moi aussi."

tout à coup la fumée noire entourée des trois voyous, ils regardent leur pied et attrape les deux bras face au chef des deux voyous a couru plus vite que leur ombre et le faucheur tenait le visage de voyous. La main droit du faucheur brille flamme bleue pour dire.

"Koita me sta Matia" (regarde-moi dans les yeux)

le faucheur peut désormais lire dans l'esprit de voyou, il peut voir qui etait une brute qui aime à frapper les faible, toujours à la recherche d'une façon d'être ou de notre populaire et rompt toujours le cœur des femmes.

Apres avoir lue sont esprit, et d'avoir donné la peur de sa vie, il le laissa aller et même retourné sur la petite fille.

cinq minutes plus tard.

Le faucheur peut voir la petite fille fantôme pleurer, il s'approche la jeune fille, mais elle a peur de la mort, elle est allée se cacher de moi, je soupire et j'aborde sa pierre tombale de la petite fille, avec sa main, il frotte sur la pierre tombale de la petite fille qui est en train d'écrire.

 **Repose en paix**

 **Sarah Caroltah**

 **La mort par cancer du coeur**

 **1995 – 2000**

Il se lève et il grogne à dire.

"J'ai dormi pendant deux cents ans." Il nettoie endommager les voyous ont fait et il se déplace loin de la pierre tombale, la petite fille regarde le monstre le laisser seul.

Une heure plus tard.

Sarah regarde le faucheur qui semble ne pas bouger pendant une heure, puis elle prend le courage d'aborder cette effraie tout le monde, plus il est proche, elle sent une volonté de refroidissement.

"Je peux vous aider." sarah de ne bouger pas quand il a parlé avec la peur, mais le faucheur fait signe d'approcher, elle est assise à côté du faucheur et puis elle le regarde, il a un masque, mais je peux voir qui est triste et perdu.

«Vous allez bien monsieur?" il regarde la jeune fille, puis regarder le monde, puis il répond.

"Je me suis réveillé deux cents ans et je ne sais pas quoi faire." il soupire, tenant toujours sa faux dans sa main.

"Wow '' elle répond." vous avez deux cents ans '' elle demande surprise.

"Deux cent quarante-deux pour être précis."

"C'est encore pire." il tourne à chercher des réponses.

"Ha ha ha" Elle rit en souriant et heureux sourire donne au faucheur.

"Juste pour savoir, vous avec un nom, votre vrai nom?" elle demande

"Je ne sais pas? Regarde sur mon cercueil" Sarah regarde le cercueil et elle se rapproche de voir son nom, elle est revenue à asseoir à côté de dire.

"Nick, ton nom est Nick." Nick soupire et regarde la grande ville.

« Mon instinct me dit que les problèmes vient de commencer.» Pensait - il

 **Le lendemain matin au Titan Tour.**

Les titans prennent le petit déjeuner comme d' habitude Cyborg voulait de vrais œufs , mais Beast Boy voulait du tofu, Robin conseillé de faire pile ou face, Beast Boy et Cyrbord ont décidé de jouer a pile ou face , il lance la pièce et le résultat ... son face, bête garçon gagnant . (I retournement vraiment une pièce de monnaie pour voir qui gagne)

"Ha man, il est pas juste." dit Cyborg.

«Ses pas votre jour de chance, peut-être que je vais gagner au jeu vidéo." Dit Bête garçon sourit toujours petite victoire, Cyborg semble très causant.

"Ses un défi! Très bien après mon déjeuner, je vais vous battre toutes les centaines de fois.» Dit Cyborg. Raven toujours lire dans son coin, Robin décide de regarder la télévision à attendre pour le déjeuner sera prêt Starfire essaie de calma Beast Boy et Cyborg, Robin allume la télé et la nouvelle a commencé.

" Bonjour, terrifiant très choquant passé la nuit dernière trois adolescent." Les nouvelles attrape la télévision montre de titan.

"Trois adolescents fait vandalisme jumpcity cimetière et sont attaqués par disant ... par la mort '' Les titans ont eu la bouche grande ouverte, sauf pour Raven qui s'intéressant plus.

'' Selon la description des adolescents qu'il portait un chandail à capuchon, un masque jaune et un faux, mais le plus terrifiant de tout son, comme un de ses adolescents pour faire face au faucheur en personne , puis revient en vie , mais avec choc psychologique mentale grave avec de la lumière instantanément allumé la salle. " Titans approché le téléviseur pour mieux écouter le reste des nouvelles." Nous informons également que l' un de notre journaliste près du cimetière avec la force de l'ordre. Je vous laisse. » Robin se lève et dit que son équipe.

"Les titans ont doivent aller au cimetière de jumpcity pour enquêter sur le activité paranormal», a déclaré Robin, Raven a dit oui en hochant la tête pour répondre.

"Je serai dans mon élément", a déclaré Raven. Starfire sourire dit-elle.

"Super, je n'a jamais visité un cimetière, je me demande si c'est un endroit heureux?" Dit Starfire. Raven soupira à dire.

"Vous risquez d'être déçu.» Dit Raven. cyborg regarde son bras pour voir son équipement répond alors.

«Je dois l'équipement pour ce genre de mission, si un fantôme ou notre sinistre faucheur et la, je le serais." Dit Cyborg. Tout le monde a l'air bête garçon.

«Quoi? Si je survécu a Raven, je peux survivre est une sorte de mission." Raven leva les yeux au son commentaire, Robin regarde son équipe à dire.

"Bon on y va" Le Titan se rend au cimetière pour enquêter sur l'histoire de la faucheuse.

 **Cimetière jumpcity.**

Les titans regardent le cimetière, le nuage est si épais que la lumière du soleil ne pénètre pas dans le cimetière mais ses pas aussi sombre. Ils entrent dans le cimetière des corbeaux starfire alentour regard et elle se trouve des endroits très effrayant.

"Ses ça un cimetière? Il fait peur." Starfire a déclaré dans une alerte à la voix.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez, un champ de fleurs?" Dit Raven. Starfire honte de répondre.

"Eh bien ... Je ... euh" Dit Starfire corbeau soupirs et répond.

"Disons simplement son un champ de fleurs, mais au lieu des fleurs ses des cadavres." Starfire est plus terrifiant.

"Vous enterre vos ami mort?" Robin se produit avant starfire panique.

"Starfire sa va aller, voous ne craignait rien ici." Robin tente d'assuré la jeune fille étrangère.

"Sauf le faucheur." Beast Boy dit soudain à l'homme drôle, tout le monde regarde un garçon bête semble sombre, puis soupire cyborg regards sont d'analyser la situation.

"Pour l'instant, rien à signaler" Raven poursuivre "je ne sens rien en particulier." puis tout à coup l'écran sur le bras de cyborg empêcher de briller une activité paranormale. Soudain une chanson d'une petite fille traversant l'équipe, Les titans continuer leur chemin, l'équipe continue de suivre le son d'une petite fille fantôme qui chante, Robin analyse visuellement, Raven analyse de façon magique pour voir si l'esprit est soit un démon ou un esprit sans danger, Starfire est la petite fille si mignonne, chemin de la technologie cyborg de l'analyse pour voir si ses pas un hologramme et la bête boy ne bouge pas pour ne pas perturber l'esprit.

"Ses un esprit inoffensif." réponses Raven, bête garçon soupir de soulagement "Et mon scanner prouve que ses pas un hologramme, doivent faire face à un vrai fantôme." poursuite cyborg.

«Mais il ne l'explique pas comment les gens trouvent qu'il est terrifié." reflété Robin

"Cela est impossible qu'elle est, elle est trop mignon." dit starfire

"Qui peut être à un autre esprit ici." dit bête garçon qui a accidentellement attiré par la petite fille.

"Qui est là?» Dit la petite fille. Robin a approché lentement la jeune fille en assurant.

"Ne sont pas peur, je veux pas de mal.» Dit Robin. la petite fille regarde en arrière et le reste de l'équipe se joignent à Robin, la petite fille interrogé sur le leader.

«Pourquoi être ici?"

"Il a dû phénomène étrange ce soir-là, ont voulu voir si quelque chose est mauvais d'ici?" Robin a dit d'un ton sérieux, la petite fille rit et répond.

"Non, tout va bien grâce a Nick." elle répond.

"Nick?" Toute l'équipe curieuse.

"Oui Nick, ses lui qui a donnant une bonne raclée a ses trois mauvais garçon." répond la petite fille.

"Il est bon de le protéger une petite fille mignonne." dit Starfire manière glorieuse.

"Oui, mais sa façon de faire les choses, est toujours brutale." Robin a dit d'un ton sérieux.

"Je l'aurais fait." Raven a répondu d'une voix monotone, la petite fille rit.

"Peu importe où vous avez besoin de la réponse, et notre seul chemin de son genre louche, il est vous qui a quoi ressemble?" la jeune fille conduisant la statue qui est le faucheur, Robin avec les yeux grands ouverts, Starfire semble si curieuse statue, les yeux grands ouverts Raven mais pas surpris et Cyborg et le meilleur garçon avait tombe mâchoire.

'' Si je devais, je ne serais pas du mal '' la jeune fille a mis en garde.

«Peu importe, je dois lui parler ''

«Je vous avais prévenu."

Son discours, elle a disparu ne laissant que les Titans, Robin s'approche l'endroit où elle a disparu, puis lire la suite sur la pierre funéraire.

" Sarah" Robin se lève et il dit à tout le monde.

"Allons-y"

 **Quelque part dans le cimetière**.

Nick est assis sur une pierre funéraire de se concentrer sur sa mémoire, mais ses sens a réagi à une menace, il regarde en arrière et il transforme en fumer pour enquêter sur les intrus.

 **Avec les Titans**.

Les Titans sont toujours à la recherche de ce type étrange, en dehors de la petite fille Sarah, pas d'esprit malveillant a essayer d'attaquer l'équipe.

BIP, BIP, BIP

Tout le monde regarde cyborg, cyborg regarde son bras, Robin approches cyborg à poser.

"Un problème de cyborg." demande Robine, Cyborg claque toujours sur son bras, puis il répond clavier.

"La température a chuter, son signe d'une activité paranormale." Dit Cyborg

"Mais il ne peut-il pas '' dit bête garçon." Raven pouvait sentir le faucheur s'il approche '' bête garçon demander Raven.

"Je ne sais pas." dit Raven, mais une chose est pas normal.

Paizo ( jeu )

Paizo

Paizo

Cette voix sombre venait de partous dans le cimetière, sa personne ou tout simplement la voix.

"Titans! De Formation du cercle!" Ordonnée Robin, tout le monde pour former un cercle et les mots encore sombre.

Paiz

Paiz

Paiz

"Cyborg ce que dit?" Dit Robin. Cyborg avec enregistrement vocal, il écoute et dit-il.

"Il a dit" jouer "?" Robin a soudainement senti quelque chose tire sa cape, Starfire main froide en cuir sur le bas du dos, Raven sentir une main en cuir frotte sur sa jambe, bête garçon a été touché à la tête et derrière Cyborg avait un bug parce que quelqu'un joue dans le circuit de son tribunal.

"DISPERSION!" Dit Robin, tout le monde dispersé et il y a une demande Robin.

"Qui à tirez sur ma cape?" demander à Robin.

"Cela me chatouille sur mon dos inférieur?" demander à Starfire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un sale pervers qui touche ma jambe?" Raven demande avec colère.

"Et moi m'a frappé sur la tête" demander Beast Boy.

«Qui a jouer dans un court-circuit, quelqu'un peut me aider?" Dit Cyborg. Robin approches pour identifier son court circuit de cyborg, après Robin réparation Cyborg a une ombre apparaît, tout le monde et sa garde, comme porter un long manteau avec capuche pour voir ne sont pas corps et portant un masque jaune, mais il ne bouge pas.

"Raven, pouvez-vous me dire si son esprit ou un être humain?" Demande à Robin.

«J'ai du mal à lire dans son esprit est que ce soit un démon, tout ce que je peux dire est son pas normal." dit Raven "Mon scanner a des difficultés à identifier." dit Cyborg "et il se sent le cadavre pourri." dit Beast Boy. Robin regarde toujours Nick ou faucheur , il demande.

"Qui es-tu?" Demandez Robin.

Nick lever l'épaule pour répondre à sa question.

"Vous êtes le faucheur ou Nick?"

Nick penche sa tête vers la gauche comme réponse, Robin perd son sang-froid, il menace.

"Répondez-moi ou sinon." Dit Robin

à ses parole Nick a les yeux bleus ce genre de masque de fumée sont avec est bras il apparaît sa faux, tout le monde est prêt pour le combat.

"Titan aller!" dit Robin des cris de guerre.

 **TITANS VS LE FAUCHEUR**

Robin lance shuriken oiseau sur le faucheur mais le repousse d'une main, mais Robin attaque avec sont bâton sur le faucheur qui était bloc par la faux du faucheur, avec la magie de sa faux, il pousse Robin de loin.

Starfire poursuit l'attaque avec ses starbolts sur le faucheur, mais les starbolts a était envoyer avec sa faux, elle a reçu ses propres starbolts par surprise. Bête garçon va sur le faucheur à son tour en T-rex, ses une surprise pour le faucheur mais il a réussi à léviter et voler pour s'accrocher à sa tête, bête garçon luttant pour enlever mais il et bien accrocher, le bras du faucheur se leva sombres brillent bleu flamme pour attaquer, mais ...

"Azarath ..." La faucheuse regarde Raven qui se prépare à lancer un sort.

"Metron ..." La faucheuse lâche bête garçon à la baisse.

"ZINTHOS". Le faucheur éviter le sort de Raven, il vole en sous Bête garçon tête pour Raven, Raven stimulus sont mantras sont de bloquer les attaques.

"Azarath ..." Il se dirigea vers elle.

"Metron ..." Il prépare son attaque avec sa faux brillante flamme bleue.

"ZINTHOS". Raven a mis son bouclier magique et le faucheur frappe son bouclier magique avec sa lame de faux qui se fissurer le bouclier magique et suit la rupture de corbeau, avec le côté du bâton de sa faux, il a frappé Raven a frappé envoyer sur une pierre tombale.

'' RAVEN. '' Bête garçon crier alors qu'il marchait sur elle, le faucheur finissait mais quelqu'un le provoquer d'une voix.

"HEY LES MORTS DE VIE." Le faucheur regarde par-dessus son épaule pour voir cyborg.

Le faucheur regarde par-dessus son épaule pour voir cyborg. "VENEZ ICI SI VOUS pas peur de mourir D'UNE DEUXIÈME FOIS." Causer dit cyborg.

Le faucheur va dirigé vers Cyborg pour lui donner une leçon, cyborg sourit.

"Parfait." murmure cyborg, Robin cache pour jeter shuriken power-oiseaux et Starfire se prépare à lancer son Starbolt de grande puissance. Il y a la moitié du chemin de cyborg Robine crie un Starfire.

"ALLER!" Robin jette shuriken-oiseaux et Starfire lance starbolts sur le faucheur tourne sur lui-même d'envoyer leur attaque pour eux, mais son non plus, cyborg prépare son canon sonique pour tirer sur le faucheur, le canon sonique et prêt à tirer sur le faucheur et les yeux sont maintenant flamme bleue, cyborg tir, têtes laser pour le faucheur qui a disparu dans la fumée sombre.

"Booyah, je me suis." cria cyborg pour son succès, mais le faucheur et derrière cyborg, le faucheur prend Cyborg de frapper sur une pierre tombale trois fois.

"CYBORG." Robin et Beast Boy crient et va à lui pour l'aider, mais le faucheur commence Cyborg sur eux qui trébuchent, Starfire et Raven aide les garçon a se lever et il voit le faucheur en jouant avec sa faux.

«Mec, il est fort." Dit Bête garçon

'' Oui. '' Cyborg répond, le faucheur va aux Titans, mais crie pour alerter le faucheur.

"HA NICK." Sarah demander de l'aide, le faucheur regarde en arrière et se transforme en fumée noire pour aider la petite Sarah.

Robin se lever à dire.

"Ont doit le suivre" Robin a ordonné, les Titans font tous partie suivre le faucheur.

 **Plus tard dans le cimetière.**

Le faucheur et réapparu ou la petite Sarah a un appel à l'aide, cela signifie trois monstre démoniaque attaquer la jeune fille, l'un des démons avaient une masse, un avec gant de fer, et celui qui avait l'apparence d'un capitaine sont épée. le faucheur prend sa faux pour frapper le sol, les trois monstre regarde le faucheur par surprise.

"Impossible! Le traître est toujours en vie! Que ce soit, mais attaquer le tuer! Je veux avoir le pouvoir." deux soldats démon courir vers la faucheuse à l'attaque. préparer le faucheur sont des soldats attaquent les démons infligent.

 **scène Sadique!**

Le premier démon qui attaque sa masse, mais celui avec la faucheuse a disparu sans laisser de trace, les deux soldats démon regardant leur capitaine.

"Il doit avoir disparu, trouver le!" Le capitaine a ordonné le démon, le démon avec les gants va à son capitaine.

"Mais il est -" Mais le faucheur saute sur le gant de fer démon, avec sa faux, il perce les yeux avec la lame de faux, le faucheur prend la mâchoire du démon pour arracher. Le démon soldat avait peur de lui maintenant et le capitaine est en colère. pour remplir le faucheur prend sa faux, puis placer sur l'entrejambe du démon puis en coupant pour voir ses intestins sur la lame de son faux.

 **Avec les Titans**

Titans entend le cri de douleur, plus suspect que son pas un cri humain, mais un monstre. Robin dit à sont équipe.

«Dépêchez-vous avant ques soit trop tard." Robin dit.

"Attendu!" tout le monde regarde Raven.

«Je me sens trois démon ... attend deux maintenant." dit Raven.

"Cela signifie que pour lutter contre les démons." Robin pense.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" demande Starfire.

"Have a besoin de trouver et attraper, manière douce ou force, je veux lui poser des questions.», A déclaré Robin avec détermination.

La lutte avec le faucheur et les démons.

Le faucheur regarde le démon avec la masse, et ainsi terrifiant qui fuient la bataille, mais le faucheur apparaît avant coupé dans sa jambe et prend alors sont coude et tire toute sa force pour finalement arracher la tête, tout ce qui reste est le capitaine, le capitaine de démon et le faucheur vers eux pour attaquer.

"Traitre." dit démon frappant son épée sur le bâton.

 **Face à face**

 **"Vous valez rien de mieux ses ressources humaines, donne juste! Et je vous offre une mort sans douleur."**

Pousse le faucheur puis il l'attaque avec sa faux, mais assez bon bloc, puis la réponse de démon dans trois coup qui esquive le faucheur ne vise pas à la quatrième, le faucheur est coupée sur la poitrine et les bras, puis ses yeux brillent flamme bleue, le demon attaque le faucheur, il attaque contre un bras sont qui brille qui aveuglait le démon pendant un certain temps, avec cette ouverture, il attaque avec sa faux dans la rotation d'aiguiser verticalement, le demon et ses genoux puis sont bras brille sont là pour toucher sa tête qui permet de lire sa pensée.

" Bela! Milam!" (Allez! Parler!)

 **POV démon capitaine**

 **«Allez chasser des âmes pour le grand jour." Ma tête dit.**

 **"Debout bande de repos, a participé à l'âme de la chasse." J'ai commandé.**

 **"Mais pourquoi est assez grand?"**

 **"L'ordre de notre chef."**

 **"Regardez comme nous avons une petite fille?" Dis-je.**

 **"Ne pas approcher ou si Nick va vous donner une leçon!" Sarah dit.**

 **"Vraiment? Je voudrais le voir."**

 **Dans le monde réel**

Le faucheur tourner son bras droit à la tête de l'explosion de démon en morceaux, puis il sent la douleur est sur le torse.

"Nick ..." appelle-elle si terrifiante, Nick regarde autour de lui, ce fut un véritable bain de sang, il regarde la petite Sarah puis disparaissent pour une fumée dans la tête noire pour Jumpcity.

 **Fini scène sadique.**

Titans ont arriver est là sont les témoins du champ de bataille qui les place, les intestins partout, une tête arrachée de son corps et la tête exploser. car il rend malade bête garçon, bête garçon cyborg aide le problème digestif, Raven examiner les corps de démon, Starfire approches de demander Robin,

«Ami Robin, êtes-vous d'accord?" demande Starfire.

"Tout le monde venait ici." tout le monde va à Robin.

"La traînée de sang? Le faucheur est pas si invincible mais comment son truc nous avons réussi à lui faire du mal?" demander à Robin.

"Peut-être dans le livre, mais il pourrait nous dire comment vaincre un tel adversaire." conseiller Raven.

"Bonne idée." Robine a dit: «Nous allons à la tour de guérir et Starfire, Beast Boy et Cyborg vous allez chercher le faucheur, sa bonne?" Robin demande sont l'équipe, ils ont tous dit oui avec la tête.

"Bon allons-y!" Robin dit qui se dirige vers la tour.

 **inconnu Places**

Un homme avec un demi-masque noir et demi-orange regarde les deux TV, des émissions de télévision à gauche la lutte contre la mort faucheur contre les Titans, et que de son droit contre celle de faucheur le démon, l'homme au masque arrête sur l'image de le faucheur il se rapproche de l'écran pour examiner de plus près.

"intéressant." l'homme au masque orange et noir.


	3. Chapter 3

****Teen Titans:** Nul n'échappe à la mort **: partie DEUX****

 ** **Les Titans Tower.****

Titans sont retournés à la tour pour guérir leur blessure qui avec affrontement contre le faucheur, cyborg réparer le court-circuit, Starfire prend de la glace pour mettre sur sa peau brûlée par ses propre Starbolt, mais rien de mauvais, Raven a guéri bête garçon qui a subi des blessure et Robin prend un certain pansement alors il fait de la recherche est de type inconnu.

''Mec je suis affamé, prendrait du tofu, qui en veut? '' Demande bête garçon.

'' Non merci, je mange pas de viande artificielle. '' Cyborg dit sarcastiquement. Bête garçon demande Raven mais elle dit non de la tête. Starfire se rapproche de Robin demander.

'' Robin, voulez-vous une trousse de vous guérir de votre blessure? '' Demande Starfire

'' Non merci Starfire, je cherche une solution pour ce type. ''

'' Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant '' demande Starfire.

'' Je ne sais pas Starfire, il dit que la mort est une créature religieuse qui a vécu des milliers d'années, qui dans plusieurs type de mort qui existe. '' Raven approché Robin et Starfire à apporter son expertise.

'' Si cette créature est magique ou religieuse, cela signifie prendre son arme magique. ''

'' Et vous avais des armes magique pour nous Raven? '' Robin demande

'' Pas besoin, je peux enchanter les armes pour combattre nos adversaires. '' Raven répond

'' Eh bien, commencer enchantements Raven, Starfire, Cyborg et beastboy vous à conduire le faucheur lorsque le sort d'enchantement est terminée, sa bonne? ''

'' OK '' tout le monde répond.

Raven se rendre au travail, Starfire est plus de glace pour ses brûlures mineures et beastboy et Cyborg sont à la cuisine pour manger.

 ** **quelque part dans jumpcity****

la fumée a atterri sur le toit de la ville que la fumée prend forme humaine, il roule sur le toit, puis ramper à une cheminée, le faucheur examiner la blessure à sa poitrine.

'' bon sang, ça fait mal '' Alors sa blessure guérie seul avec flamme bleue.

'' Bon je vais pas me plaindre pour elle '' Le faucheur regarde le soleil et puis il dit qu'il est midi.

'' Je dois me cacher avant qu'il ne me trouve, après je suis retourné au cimetière pour demander pardon a Sarah. '' Le faucheur se transforme en fumée pour trouver une cachette.

 ** **endroits inconnus****

'' quelle! ils ne sont pas retournés? '' Demande le démon

'' Le groupe de la récolte de l'âme ne sont pas retournés à leur routine. '' Dit l'autre démon, le démon soupira alors dit.

'' Qui prevenire notre chef de guerre? ''

'' Pas besoin '' une voix très froid a provoqué une peur des deux démons de leur vie. Un gars qui porte une robe noire avec une capuche, ses bras et la poitrine sont des plaques d'argent sur elle dans la robe noire et avec une épée tranchante. (En bref, l'image qu'il est)

'' Aradoz? Toi...''

'' Cette situation perplexe moi est que cela ne pourrait être enfin de retour? '', Mais une demande démon.

'' Mais il avec disparus depuis des années, qui dit que n'est pas mort et il est vraiment l'a appelé? '' Aradoz donne un look froide à un démon lui prend alors par la gorge pour répondre.

'' Parce que ses un chevalier de la mort, qui a le pouvoir du champion de l'enfer pour moi, pas un bâtard humain. '' Dit un peu irrité par la jalousie.

'' Nous allons aller chercher pour lui et vous est présenté '' la mendicité le démon

'' Bonne '' dit Aradoz prend alors ses deux doigts, il perce les yeux du démon qui souffre de douleur.

 ** **Un peu plus tard****

Aradoz cherche ses deux capitaine a chassé le faucheur ou son vrai titre, chevalier de la mort. Quelque temps plus tard, il trouve enfin les deux capitaines, Skog et Skag, Âme de chasseurs d'élite qui n'ont pas peur de l'âme humaine égarée, ni peur.

«Regardez bro, le champion de l'enfer et ici." Saïd Skag

"Puis se lever et demander que faire ici!" dit Skog. Aradoz approche du capitaine Skag sol et la demande flottante.

«Je travaille pour vous deux, et puis je vous parlais des troupes?" Skag Skog et nous donnent la direction à leur troupe. Skag et Skog et leur look de troupe qui se prépare pour le discoure.

«Mes frère, les années ont passé, le monde céleste nous et les gens de la terre avec soit dit Heroes, mais le jour de notre approche de la gloire dominée depuis ce jour-là, le traître parmi l'un et les gens de la terre, mais il se cache, elle pour elle que je dois le meilleur chasseur, grâce à vous, je vais vous conduire dans un jour glorieux et de donner une nouvelle liberté pour les démons "Tout chasseur démon crier son nom avec une grande fierté.

"Eh bien, aller pour le traître et apportez-moi ici et je drainera tous ont l'énergie." Aradoz dit ouvrir la porte qui mène à Jumpcity

 ** **À la tour des Titans.****

"Titans d'ennuis" Robin alerté, Titans sont tous se rassembler dans la pièce principale.

"Quel est le problème Robin?" Cyborg demandent.

"Un démon portail et ouvert dans le centre-ville, ils attaquent les citoyens du centre-ville." Robin répond

"Ses notre homme?" demande Cyborg.

«Que ce soit lui ou non, ont doit envoyer le démon et fermer la porte. Raven pourra vous fermez la porte?" Robin demande.

"Oui et j'enchante l'équipement pour faire face à la mort." Raven répond.

"Bon on y va" Crier Robin.

 ** **Dans le centre ville.****

 **POV: Nick (Le faucheur.)**

Le faucheur se cacher et donner l'alarme, mais curieusement, il entend des voix, des voix crient, cri de douleur de la tristesse cri bébé pleurer. Pour ses plus pires commence à crier l'intensité, Ses genoux tombent sur le sol et ses mains tenant sa tête incapable de prendre Je poussai un cri de douleur.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" (cri démoniaque)

 ** **quelque part dans le centre-ville.****

Le démon et Skag Skog et entendu le cri et les démons commencent à murmurer.

 ** **prodótis**** **(traître)**

 ** **prodótis****

 ** **prodótis****

 ** **prodótis****

"coure sale traître '' dit Skag mais continue" Vous ne pouvez pas cacher éternellement "le démon court après ce cri pour chasser le traître.

 ** **Avec les Titans.****

Les Titans ont entendu le cri démoniaque tous les titans sont stop et Beast Boy parle.

«Mec, ça fait froid dans le dos." Saïd Beast Boy, Cyborg répond.

"Ses pas quelque chose ont entendu toute la journée." Robin regarde par-dessus son épaule pour dire une équipe.

"Si cri nous permet de trouver les démons continuent." Titans dirigé le centre-ville de poursuivre leur mission.

"Une voiture sera utile pour nous, hein Cyborg." Le commentaire de Beast Boy. Cyborg son sourire était son commentaire, puis il répond.

"Ouais ... ce serait utile." (Ils encore ont le T-Car, tout sera expliqué à la fin de mon histoire.)

 **Retour avec le faucheur.**

Nick tombe sur le sol avec un soupir de soulagement avec tout cri dans sa tête. Puis un cri a surgi, pas un cri dans sa tête, mais dehors. Nick se lève pour voir où le cri vient, les citoyens court pour sauver de leur vie, Nick obtient une migraine, comme de déjà vu.

"Ses pas un bon signe" Nick dit, alors une petite fille et est tombé au sol, il attire Nick pour voir la petite fille et le démon est apparu un démon a vu la petite fille.

"Non non non petite fille court", mais la petite fille avec trop peur sans attente Nick se transforme en fumée pour aller protéger la petite fille. Nick prend la gorge du diable pour pousser loin de la petite fille.

"coure petite fille coure" Nick dit, la petite fille court vers une cacher avec sa mère familier puis une voix parle.

"Eh bien, vous avez vu." Nick regarde d'où vient la voix et celle de Robin et les Titans, ils ont tous souri sauf Raven.

"La est pas le moment", a déclaré Nick, Robin va demander, mais une autre voix l'appeler.

"MAUDIT est le traître" Titans et Nick regarde deux démons et leur groupe, Skag parle

«Notre maître sera heureux de vous voir" en suivant Skog "pour faire la tête de tas comme un trophée" Nick se transforme en fumée à la retraite.

«Qui vous poursuit et pourquoi vous comme ça?" demande Robin à la menace, le démon rit et répond Titans.

"Son pas votre problème, humain." suit par Skog "Ouais, il nous trahit juste pour vous protéger" Skog et de frapper avec une claque sur le visage pour faire cesser.

"IDIOT, LA SUITE DE LA TRAÎTRE ET APPORTE À MOI." criant Skag.

"Starfire, Raven Poursuivre le faucheur, moi, Cyborg et Beast Boy nous soucions d'eux." Commander Robin, Starfire et Raven poursuit le faucheur et Robin, Cyborg et Beast Boy se battent position pour faire face aux démons.

 ** **TITANS VS SKAG****

"Titans go!" crieur Robin

"Aller le mec, et aucune pitié." crier Skag

Beast Boy attaque dans le premier virage en guépard pour l'agilité et ensuite sauter sur une voiture et sauter sur, mais tourner éléphant écrasé, deux crush démon, mais cinq ont démon doit être évité d'écraser, de façon Skag Robin va Skag il balle si trojan dans sa poche quand il a jeté Robin, Robin lance oiseau-shuriken sur ballon toucher le ballon, il explose puent fumé, Skag a pu prendre Robin gorge.

"Fool humaine, tu crois que tu es plus fort que moi!" crier Skag

"CYBORG" Robin hurlant, Cyborg prend son canon sonique sur Skag, Skag a dû le frapper que sa mouche un peu, Robin se lève et dit.

"Merci Cyborg" Skag se lève pour parler.

"LES BOYS, VOUS OCCUPEZ CE TYPE" Ordre pour enragé.

Trois sont accrochés sur Cyborg, sur la jambe sur son bras et la tête, Beast Boy pour vaincre un démon et dirigé cyborg pour aider.

Robin et Skag était à la recherche, de sorte que son personnel que Raven a enchanté et de sortie Skag une main de poignard, ils vers l'autre pour la première attaque juste Skag attaque, mais Robin esquive être derrière lui et obtenir la broche sont avec le bâton, Skag tombe à sol, puis obtient un bâton qui juste inconscient pendant un certain temps, Robin soupire un peu, puis voir qui détient Cyborg et Beast Boy un démon qui sourit.

 ** **Une minute plus tard.****

Skag se réveille tout à coup avec son bâton, puis suivre les trois garçon qui fixe ses yeux, Il a également noté que lui et attacher un enchantement de corde.

"Qui t'a envoyé!" Robin demande, Skag se moquait de lui, Robin soulève qui prend au sérieux.

«Je le répète, qui êtes-vous" d'un ton menaçant, Skag toujours rit et répond.

«Si je disais, je meurs, je ne parle pas que je meurs, Alors je suis prêt à mourir maintenant." Robin gémissement de la colère démon tenace Robin demande.

"Où sont ton maître"

"Se n'est pas nécessaire de le demander», dit l'obscurité, la voix glaciale, Robin, Cyborg et Beast Boy regarder en arrière et tous les yeux grands ouverts.

 ** **Une heure dans le passé.****

"Starfire, Raven Poursuivre le faucheur, moi, Cyborg et Beast Boy nous soucions d'eux." Commander Robin, Starfire et Raven l'adhérent le moissonneur.

Nick reprend sa forme humaine et son instinct, il réagit retourne et alors l'objet d'être le visage, il lève le bras pour bloquer, mais les accrochages aux objets sont une poignée de transport, en fait ses bracelets a, Les démons ont trouvé Nick et Skog dit.

"Ce bracelet vous priver de votre pouvoir, vous sera plus facile de vous attraper." ricanement Skog

"Je n'ai pas de mana spécifique, idiot" Nick dit. A quelques mètres de loin Starfire et Raven regarde de loin la situation pour plus d'informations.

«Ami Raven, pourquoi se cacher?" demande Starfire

«N'a pas cacher Starfire, ont examiné les deux adversaires à trouver une faiblesse pour les vaincre." Raven répond.

"Mais si vous avez besoin?" demande Starfire, Raven soupira et répondit.

"Starfire, je ne pense pas que il a besoin d'aide, il et notre ennemi." Raven dit d'un ton neutre.

"Mais il est de notre devoir de protéger l'autre, peu importe d'où il vient." Starfire dit

"Ont vu ce qui se passe et pourrait réagir", a déclaré Raven

 ** **De retour avec Nick et Skog.****

Nick donc sa faux pour le combat, mais son tour faux dans un faux brut dans un autre, il ne va pas aider, Il cherche sur lui-même pour trouver une arme, une arme qu'il a trouvé au bas de sont de retour, Nick sort une épée, celui d'être épée brisée sur ses précis mais pourrait être utile. (Son ressemble a un poignard)

 ** **scène Sadique!****

Nick joue avec son poignard, puis il va dans une position de combat, quatre épée démon et un démon avec une lance et le capitaine Skog, deux attaques démon Nick, La première a été bloquée par la main gauche de Nick alors percé de poignard front sont les les yeux et la gorge.

Un autre démon arrive gauche à l'attaque, Nick lancements sont dague est d'arrêter un élan, Nick prend le démon de l'épée perce alors l'estomac, une fois demon tombé Nick prend son poignard, puis couper la gorge juste nombril de manière verticale, Avec sa main, il ouvre la poitrine puis il prend le cœur dans sa main les trois démons sont alors écrasé le cœur dans sa main, le capitaine Skog devient furieux pour tuer son homme, mais les deux restent sont tellement peur que l'époque est tombé du toit sans préavis, Nick déplace son la tête de son bras pour aider à tuer le démon, puis Skog Skog est le même, ils sont à la fois de bloquer leur attaque.

 ** **Face à face.****

 ** **"Il a perdu à l'avance, Si tu meurs, l'Enfer sera leur dernier champions, si je meurs, ça va venir."****

Il y avait à la fois à l'époque de regarder face à face, Retour Puis Il y avait deux à regarder face à face, crise de colère ski dit alors.

"COMMENT VOUS POUVEZ AUSSI TRANQUILLE, je vais faire cri de douleur."

Nick clés montres bracelet, Skog sauf la coupe, Nick tourner la clé a été la libération, le bracelet tombe et les yeux de Nick tourner flamme bleue puis il transforme fumé pendant l'attaque, il jette sont mis son poignard à son œil droit et instinctivement il attaques avec sa lance et Nick le bloc pour arranger dans sa main, Nick attaque sa jambe pour le faire tomber, puis percé sa jambe avec ses bras commencent à augmenter à nouveau, Skog gémissant de douleur par la lance Nick.

Nick mètres Skog sur ses genoux et a dit son dernier mot.

 **«Pourquoi vous battez-vous pour eux? Il ne vous aime pas, même si cela prend cinq cents ans."**

Nick brille sa main, puis toucher la tête de Skog pour l'info, après toutes les informations dans la tête par Skog, Nick prend la mâchoire Skog doit forcer ouvre la bouche, il prend la lance qu'il fait dans sa gorge juste pour avoir l'intestin .

 ** **Fin de la scène sadique.****

Raven et Starfire.

«Je dois dire que je suis impressionné", a déclaré Raven remaque alors que Starfire de recroquevillé en étroite et son oreille touche l'épaule Starfire dire.

"Son bon Starfire, Il est fini" Starfire regarder le moissonneur dit alors.

«Ce qui fait ça?" Elle évitait de regarder le corps partout.

«Nous l'avons approché et -"

Nick soupira puis il regarde par-dessus son épaule pour dire.

"Pas le pein pour cacher, je sais que tu me regardes." Nick dit neutre

Raven et hors de sa cachette et Starfire et Raven terrifient derrière la sanglante bataille, Raven et Starfire nous gardons distence du faucheur.

"Vous nous attaquez pas?" demande Raven.

"Je vous attaque pas comme vous oubliger pas moi" Nick répond

«Pourquoi vous nous attaquez?!" demande Starfire.

"Votre homme masqué a commencé, je considérais une menace, mais je vous tue pas, sauf les démon" Nick regarde Raven puis Nick dit.

"Ne paniquez pas, vous ne me intéressé, Sauf si vous avez essayé de me tuer" Raven roula ses yeux et elle répond.

"Je suis sûr." de façon sarcastique.

"Fait attention de jeune fille de votre attitude pourrait vous coûter très cher." Nick a dit de façon sérieuse. Raven roule ses yeux et demande Starfire.

"J'ai une question M. faucheur?" demande Starfire.

"faucheur?" Nick demande, dit alors Raven

"Son que vous êtes ou être autre chose?" demande Raven.

"Selon Souvenire de ce démon, mon titre officiel et le chevalier de la mort, je pense que son humain qui m'a surnommé le faucheur." Nick se tourne pour partir.

"Une seconde, je me pose des questions à poser?" Starfire dit, Nick soupira et dit.

«J'écoute», dit Nick.

"Est-ce que that-" Starfire Raven Parc gémissait un gros mal de tête, mais il est aussi Nick tolérer la douleur.

«Ami Raven, quel est son problème?" demande Starfire.

«Je me sens un esprit très sombre." Dit Raven chantent mantra.

"Azarath Metron zinthos" elle soulager son mal de tête.

"Aradoz et là, votre ami est en danger, je vous conseille de quitter." Recommander Nick.

«Venez avec nous" demande Starfire, Nick regarde alors il demande.

"Et pourquoi je viendrais?" Nick a demandé, en croisant les bras.

"Pour nos amis sont en danger, si vous s'il vous plaît, aidez-nous." elle demande avec les yeux des chiots.

«Tout d'abord, se ne sont pas mes ami et ne sera jamais un ami, jamais." Nick se transforme alors en fumée à partir.

"Il a été dur, il va être." demander Raven, Starfire se sent mal que Nick a dit, Starfire répond.

«Pourquoi il est méchant avec moi?" Demande Starfire.

"Peu importe, doivent quitter pour une autre aide Starfire." Raven a dit, Raven et Starfire sont allés à leurs amis pour les aider, mais ils ne son pas si loin, Nick regarde au-delà de ses deux jeunes fille visage d'un ennemi très puissant.

«Pourquoi risquer leur vie pour protéger cette ville?" Nick dit à regarder la ville, il regarde derrière lui, puis il soupire.

"Cette fois, et très étrange"

 ** **Avec Aradoz et Robin.****

"Son pas nécessaire de demander», dit l'obscurité, la voix glaciale, Robin, Cyborg et Beast Boy regarder en arrière et tous les yeux grands ouverts.

"Qui es-tu?" Robin demande. Aradoz approche de la Titans Jeune garçon sans toucher le sol, puis il répond.

"Mon nomest Aradoz, et vous Skag vous me décevoir." Aradoz lève les bras brillants flamme noire, Skag et l'homme crie dans la douleur comme le sang d'un trou et leurs têtes exploser.

Robin donnera des cris de guerre, mais Aradoz eux déjà enfermés dans une prison réellement magique, Aradoz aproach est-à-dire la tête.

«Pauvre homme, pourquoi vous vous battez Alore qui a été perdu davence vous créez pour être rien de plus esclaves." Aradoz mais dit Robin répond.

"Ensuite, nous allons nous battre pour notre liberté!" dit Robin menaçant chemin, mais Aradoz rit.

"Votre liberté? Vous allez faire quoi que ce soit avec votre liberté? En fait, Votre Race fera ce que cela a publié, depuis votre race a appris à jeter une pierre ses presque détruire votre race à deux foie." Aradoz dit neutre.

"Nos ancêtres ont commis une erreur, mais avec sa génération ont réparer notre erreur." dit Robin.

"Peu importe, je dois trouver Nick" dit Aradoz.

"Qui est Nick." Robin demande.

"Nick et le champions de l'enfer, et un chevalier de la mort, mais vos noms il le faucheur." Saïd Aradoz

"Cela signifie qu'il est avec vous." Demande Beast Boy, Aradoz répond.

"Non, parce qu'il nous a trahis pour votre race, Si son demi démon, votre monde sera nous, mais il était humain et il a les sentir coupable alors il tuer tous les démons et tout notre chef, une bonne chose de son pas un nephilime sinon il est regenerais. "Fait Aradoz.

«Si je comprends bien, il a pris fin à la fin du monde!" Cyborg dit.

"Oui, mais votre race à considérer Nick comme un monstre, il décide de partir en exil pour son propre crime et n'a jamais vu en particulier pour un immortel, mais je serai là pour mettre fin à sa douleur." Starbolt sort alors de nulle part sur Aradoz puis deux fille desservant Aradoz.

"Est-ce donc? Deux jeunes seront prêts à se battre? Je dois dire que votre monde me intrigue." Aradoz dit.

"Laisse mes amis tout seul!" Starfire crier.

"Starfire, Raven est attentif, il est très fort." Robin a mis en garde.

"Nous avons également Robin." Raven a dit.

"Vous pensez que vous me battez? Vous être juste deux et sa ne suffit pas." Saïd Aradoz

"Dites trois" Dans une voix familière.

Aradoz et jeunes titans regarder d'où vient la voix et sont surpris de voir Nick, Aradoz être retourné sans se soucier de l'autre.

«Ça a été Nick." dit Aradoz manière sombre.

"Devez savoir?" Nick demande

"Siècle passé de l'exil sûrement fait perdre un peu de mémoire de tas, n'a pas d'importance, vous vous souvenez que je tue votre." Aradoz dit invoke épée et Nick sont invoqués sa faux.

Sans remarquer, Raven entouré par un Aradoz noir sera aidé Nick, Nick brille sa main et le toucher sont face à aspirée sont l'âme, mais sa ne suffit pas, Aradoz prend le cou de Nick et dit.

 ** **Face à face****

 ** **"Depuis quand faites-vous confiance humain? Comme tous les amis il y a esayer de vous tuer."****

Aradoz Nick lance les Titans et le silence était d'arrêter par Starfire que l'aide Nick pour récupérer.

"Mon ami, comment allez-vous?" demande Starfire.

"ont n'est pas ami», a déclaré Nick sobrement.

"Vous avez publié Robin et un autre pour réussir à vaincre le" dit Raven.

«Je n'ai pas de mana, car je l'ai publié Aspirer son âme et la barrière sera détruite." Nick dit.

"Mais comment vaincre ce type? Est libérer nos amis" de la demande Starfire.

"Si vous pouviez l'immobiliser me aiderait beaucoup et je prendre soin de la fin." Nick dit, Raven et Starfire dit oui à la tête.

 ** **ARADOZ VS RAVEN, STARFIRE ET NICK****

attaques Starfire première avec Starbolt pour distraire Aradoz, Nick va si bien à sa faux Aradoz tentent d'aspirer l'âme, Mais Aradoz remarqué que Nick a tenté une attaque, Aradoz prend une posture défensive, mais Raven sont enrôlés avec le noir et Nick va attaquer Aradoz avec vertical toubillion clé puis sont visage avec sa main enflammer bleu. (Je sais que pas de visage)

Mais ses toujours pas assez, alors Aradoz pousse Nick Raven Sings mantra est de jeter la boîte aux lettres pour les dommages et ensuite redémarrer son Starfire a Starbolt Aradoz mais de les envoyer avec l'épée sont, mais Nick trouver une ouverture, il fonce vers Aradoz alors il ne est tombé au sol avec sa lame de faux avec le côté avec sa main gauche et brillante flamme bleue draine encore l'âme de Aradoz toujours mais pas assez, mais il est petit, mais il devient enragé.

Aradoz donne démon crie, Starfire et est tombé au sol avec l'oreille, mais Raven a une migraine, Aradoz verrouillé les deux jeune femme pour finalement affronter Nick le chevalier de la mort, Aradoz a atterri sur le sol, puis dit.

"Nick, pourquoi voulez-vous battre? Pour eux, c'est-ce qu'il va quand tout son va finir? Vous souffrez d'un siècle, et non pas vous fatigué de vivre? Même si vous êtes ton Aged épris immortel." dit Aradoz un ton sérieux.

"Parce que son notre ami!" Nick et Aradoz regardent Starfire.

"Et ne vous aime pas, lui, pas le monstre, comme un ami Raven est sombre, mais sympathique" Fait Starfire.

"Oh vraiment? Nick, cette fille est votre ami?" Demandez Aradoz, Nick regarde Starfire cherchent à entendre ses réponses, Nick dit non de la tête a choqué tout le monde sauf Raven.

"Pourquoi es tu si méchant?" Robin hurlant.

"Mec, Son pas cool." Beast Boy dit, suivi par Cyborg.

"Ouais, pas cool», a déclaré Cyborg

«Je vais vous dire une chose." Aradoz dit alors continue. "Il déteste les humains parce que votre race a tous ceux qui elle et ses amis ont tous aimé tentent de le tuer pour l'appel sont qu'au fil du temps, il déteste l'être humain." Aradoz dit.

"Mais je peux vous arrêter dans votre douleur Nick, laisse juste laissé tomber votre arme." demande Aradoz, Nick regarde le sol, puis il laisse tomber sa faux, tout le monde et choqué même Raven.

"Eh bien, venez à moi!" Aradoz ordonné. Nick enlevé sa capuche, Titans ont les yeux grands ouverts, Le masque jaune porté et Nick entré dans sa tête qui ne peuvent être enlevés et la peau et le blanc comme Raven, il marche lentement vers Aradoz l'écoute d'une voix dans sa tête.

 _"Mon enfant ... son avec une grande fierté que je considère votre comme mon fils grandir dans un guerrier, servant vous avez la famille"_

"Nick ne fait pas! Vous pourriez mettre le monde en danger", a déclaré Robin.

"SILENCE!" Aradoz dit. Nick continue à marcher vers son bourreau.

 _"Souvenez-vous ... Notre famille a toujours lutté pour la justice et la vérité"_

Nick marche toujours lent mais écouter convaicre titans qui essaie de se battre.

 _"Et je sais que vous allez me honorer à votre famille et votre titre."_

Nick et enfin à Aradoz Il regarde le sol, il a mis ses genoux quitté le sol puis sont attendus exécution.

"Robin, ce qu'il a fait?" demande Cyborg.

"J'ai un plan, Beast Boy vient ici" Ordonné Robin, Beast Boy aproach Robin sont à l'écoute plan Aradoz soulève son épée pour exécuter Nick puis il interompue vert T-Rex.

 _"Mais la plus belle victoire de mon fils, son combat pour le bien de l'homme"_

"Quel est ce -" avec cette interruption Nick pour charger la main droite de la flamme et puis sauter sur lui pour avoir vidé son âme et Souvenire.

 **En Souvenire de Aradoz, année inconnue.**

 **"** **Le bonheur et est finalement arrivé, grâce à Nick le démon va enfin envahir le monde humain.** **"**

 **"Ouais, pour un être humain, il est d'honorer ses contrats."**

 **Un an plus tard.**

 **«Traître Sale, Pourquoi elle a fait!" Aradoz crié.**

 **"Je l'ai fait pour le plaisir." Nick dit avec un ton sérieux.**

 **"Vous devriez avoir tué le meilleur homme ou guerrier céleste." (Wonder Woman)**

 **"Non, je pense que le plus démon ... amusant." Dit Nick.**

 **"Traître Wretched" Crier Aradoz attaquant Nick, mais Nick le prend à la gorge et dit.**

 **"TU est misérable, j'ai appris que la mort est une chose horrible, mais pire que la mort pour vivre dans la perte de son honneur, Vous allez vivre avec honneur perdu mon au revoir de la main." Nick lance Aradoz un portail pour se mettre au monde des ténèbres.**

 **Aradoz pas l'air d'un diable, mais un être humain qui va chasser toute sa vie.**

 **«Je jure sur mon honneur que je vous trouve juste tout moment et je vais te tuer."**

 ** **Dans le monde réel****

Nick retire la main sur le visage de Aradoz qui a commencé ses genoux en face de Nick.

Nick prend l'épée de Aradoz puis il pointe vers la gorge Aradoz.

"Vous vous pensez comme eux! Tu es juste un monstre, pas d'importance que vous faites, vous prenez plaisir à tuer, traître sale aussi bien" Fait Aradoz.

Nick percer l'armure de Aradoz dans le ventre pour cette colle au sol, Nick à l'époque il saute sur l'épée de Aradoz pour pousser sol plus profond, Nick s'approche de Aradoz dire.

"Pros Tha iTAN sas timin, alla tha pethanei mataia, afiste à onoma sas einai sto skoura skotadi." **(Etiez-Vous Dans Votre honneur, but vous allez mourir en vain, non laissez Votre nom Soit Dans l'sombre Obscurite)**

Et ici Aradoz et Titans vaincus sont jeunes et libres, Starfire vole à Robin pour donner un gros câlin et Raven se dirige vers son ami pour voir si son ami vont bien.

«Mon ami, vous êtes en sécurité." Starfire prendre Robin dans ses bras, puis la souche de toutes ses forces.

"La jeune fille vous a été incroyable», a déclaré Beast Boy à Raven.

"Hum Hum" Raven Meets roulant ses yeux.

«Je dois dire que la lutte est épique." Cyborg dit Nick puis regarder les Titans, il a mis sa capuche et il se dirige vers Robin et dit.

"Maintenant, ont quitte, adieu." Nick dit Robin poussant un peu.

"Une seconde", a déclaré Robin toucher l'épaule de Nick, mais il commence à se transformer en fumée entré dans un égout.

«Merde», a déclaré Robin et Cyborg bras de lumière, Cyborg regarde bras sont dit d'avoir l'équipe.

"Avoir à des voyous qui vole dans le magasin." Cyborg dit.

"Vraiment? Donc, pour son pas-." Robin creuser sur lui et il est non, alors il en un éclair. "

 _"Maintenant , ont quitte, adieu." Nick dit Robin **poussant** un peu._

"Merde Nick et à gauche avec mon communicateur." Dit Robin.

"Son un bon signe si le communicateur Nick je pourrais le retrouver." Cyborg dit.

"Eh bien, nous avons trouvé le voleur dans le magasin et a trouvé Nick va trouver." dit Robin se rend ensuite à la boutique pour arrêter les voleurs.

 **Dans les égouts**

Nick marchant à travers les égouts pour éviter les titans, Il regarde l'objet qui a été volé et soudain Robin.

BIP, BIP, BIP, Nick regarde de plus près.

BIP, BIP, BIP, Nick appuyé sur un bouton, puis il voit l'homme avec un demi-masque noir et demi-orange, Il a dit

"Bonjour, je suis heureux de vous revoir." dit le masque de l'homme.

«Avez-savoir, et comment vous entrer dans cette chose?" Demandez Nick.

«Je parle avec, n'a pas d'importance, je suis Slade et je vous connais vos questions sur vous-même et j'aider juste vous trouver sur la plate-forme de Jumpcity et vous avez votre réponse." Slade a dit et puis il est parti.

Nick a décidé d'aller sur le quai pour voir si Slade alors nous allons voir que l'avenir nous réserve.

"Cette fois, et très étrange." Nick dit.

 **Si vous avez des questions au sujet de mon héros, donnez-moi votre question et il demandera le héros, Quant à moi j'ai une question. "Nick voulait que ce soit un héros ou méchant?"**


End file.
